Curiosity
by pheonixphire
Summary: [Oneshot] They say curiosity killed the cat. What happens when Neji reads Tenten's diary? [NejiTen]


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am only borrowing the characters 

Author: pheonixphire

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: K+

Pairings: NejiTen

Summery: They say curiosity killed the cat. What happens when Neji reads Tenten's diary?

* * *

**Curiosity**

* * *

Curiosity killed the cat...

* * *

Neji arrived early to his and Tenten's training grounds. He sat down next to a tree and meditated, waiting for Tenten. Tenten arrived a few minutes later. 

"Hey, Neji," she greeted, happily.

He opened one white eye and gazed at Tenten.

"You're late," he reprimanded.

"Sorry," Tenten looked sheepish.

"Let's just train," Neji answered, getting up from the tree.

"Alright," Tenten replied, pulling out her weapons and scrolls, and jumping into a tree. Neji stood up, activated his byakugan, and scanned the clearing for his teammate.

* * *

They finished training at around five in the afternoon. Tenten had managed to get quite a few cuts on Neji. She started to pick up her weapons when she noticed the setting sun.The sun was just setting, painting the sky shades of yellow and red. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it Neji?" Tenten asked, as she finished picking up her weapons that lay scattered everywhere.

"Hn," Neji replied, picking up his pack._ Just like you._ He slung it on his shoulder and started to walk off.

"Hey, Neji," Tenten said, noticing a deep cut on his shoulder.

"What?" Neji asked, turning around.

"You have a really deep cut on your shoulder," she answered, sounding worried.

"I do?" he asked, turning his head to look at his shoulder. "Hn, I do."

"Neji, being a genius and all, sometimes you're really slow," Tenten remarked. Neji glared at her. She laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, my house is closer," she said, pulling him in the direction of her home.

"Wait, what?" Neji asked, a confused look on his face.

"Come to my house and I'll fix your cut," Tenten replied, slowly. She giggled, "Again, the genius is slow."

"Oh," Neji said, understanding.

"After all, I did it," Tenten said, apologetically.

"It's okay," Neji replied.

Tenten smiled and continued pulling him toward her house. They arrived a few minutes later. She pulled out a key from her pocket, unlocked the door and pulled Neji inside.

"Sit," she commanded, pointing to the couch. Neji sat. "I'll be right back. Don't touch anything." She walked over to the stairs and climbed up.

Neji looked around her living room. A small, bluish-gray colored book on the coffee table in front of the couch caught his attention. He looked at it curiously. The word DIARY was stamped across the front in curly, silveryletters. _Hmmm…interesting…I wonder what it says. No, she said not to touch anything, it probably contains her secrets, hmmm, her secrets eh? I wonder what she says about me? No, I shouldn't. Ah, screw it, she'll never know. _He picked up the diary and flipped it open; unaware that Tenten was coming down the stairs. He flipped to a page and read.

_

* * *

May 25 _

_Today I trained with Neji again, like everyday. I managed to get a few scratches on him. We trained for the whole day, man, I'm TIRED!_

_I don't know how it happened, but I think I'm falling for him. He's just my teammate, right? I can't fall for him. He's my TEAMMATE. No, I can't fall for him. He doesn't like me, and I'm not going to give up our friendship.

* * *

_

Neji looked confused. Tenten didn't like him, did she? He turned to a page further in the diary.

* * *

_July 14_

_Again, training, training, training. And in this weather too! It is so damn hot! But still, I guess it's worth it to spend time with Neji. I really do love him, not that I'll tell him that of course. It would ruin our friendship. I wonder if he likes me? Probably not, the cold hearted bastard. How did I fall for a guy like him? But I did, and I really do love him.

* * *

_

Neji smiled, so Tenten did love him. _I never knew. All along, she loved me. I've never been able to tell her how I feel. She doesn't know, huh? She doesn't know that I love her too. _Two shuriken whizzed by his face, making him drop the diary and jump up and out of the way of the shuriken. He tripped back onto the sofa and landed with a loud thump.

"I told you not to touch my stuff," Tenten fumed, holding a kunai in her hand. She walked over to the sofa where Neji was.

"So…?" Neji asked,dodging out of the way as the kunai whizzed by.

Tenten suddenly appeared right behind him, holding another kunai.

"You know Neji, they say that curiosity killed the cat," Tenten remarked, holding the kunai up.

Neji smiled. He disappered and reappered behind Tenten."And satisfaction brought it back," he replied. He leaned in and kissed her lightly, making her drop the kunai, blushing.

"Cold hearted bastard, huh?" Neji asked.

"Sorry," Tenten mumbled. She picked up the bandages she had dropped. She pulled Neji onto the couch againand started to bandage the cut.

"It's okay," Neji replied. "You know what, Tenten?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Tenten asked, still bandaging the cut.

"I love you," he answered, quietly, blushing lightly.

She smiled, "I love you too, Neji,"

* * *

...and satisfaction brought it back.

* * *

Yay! My first oneshot! Whoooooooooooo! Anyways, "satisfaction brought it back" yeah, that really is the end of the saying. Yup, kill the curious cat, and then it resurrects itself after it satisfies its curiosity. Weird, huh? Well, anyway, I should get back to writing Vacation in Paradise. Please review. Thanks!–pheonixphire

* * *


End file.
